Sólo un masaje
by BrokenFire
Summary: Hermione se recrimina por pensar en ella. Pero sabe que no puede avitarlo. ¿a ella le pasará lo mismo? Femslash Hermione/Ginny
1. Todo por unos libros

Rating: NR -13

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Avisos: Femslash. En esta historia hay accíon chica-chica, si no te gusta largo de aquí.

Comentarios: La historia costa de 2 capítulos, es mi primer fic que emoción *.*. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 1**

**-Todo por unos libros-**

En el Gran Comedor, Hermione se sentó junto a Harry, enfrente de Ron.

-Vaya Hermione, tienes una cara hoy – poniendo una cara de preocupación, Harry no la dejaba de mirar.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Sólo no he podido dormir mucho, tú sabes, me gusta adelantar materia y no me ha dado tiempo de descansar lo suficiente.

-Pero si acabamos de comenzar las clases, ya estás exagerando.

-¡Ja! ¡Por lo menos a mi no se me van a juntar todos lo trabajos como te va a pasar a ti Ron! –ya enojándose porque Ron siempre la molestaba por lo mismo.

Al terminar de decir esto, se giró hacia la entrada del comedor y advirtió que entraba Ginny, con ese movimiento de caderas que hace al caminar y que la vuelve loca.

-_No Hermione no, tienes que dejar de pensar así._ Se dijo a si mima y puso una mala cara, reprimiéndose por lo que había pensado.

-¿No te gusta mi compañía que pones esa cara? Dijo Ginny, y acto seguido se dibujó en su cara una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tu sabes que me encanta estar cerca de ti. _No puedo creer que dije eso._ –Es sólo que no pasé una buena noche.

-Yo tengo el remedio para eso. –_por supuesto que si, tú eres mi remedio. Basta Hermione, ¡contrólate!_

-Herms ¿me acompañas a buscar unos libros? vamos di que si, y así te distraes un poco.

Ginny ponía su típica cara de perrito para que Hermione le dijera que si.

-¿_Pero cómo decir no a esa carita?_ Esta bien, pero nos apuramos, que no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

–Por supuesto, no vas a llegar tarde.

Veinte minutos después Ginny se encontraba en su habitación intentando encontrar sus libros para las próximas clases. Hermione mientras tanto se encontraba en la sala común esperando a lapelirroja, pero ya se estaba volviendo loca, porque Ginny no sabía donde los había puesto a si que se decidió por ayudar a su amiga y subió a su cuarto.

Ya habían pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos y por fin habían logrado encontrar los libros, que estaban en el techo, si en el techo, sepa Merlín por qué.

-Vaya, menos mal que no íbamos a llegar tarde a clases, ahora ya no nos dejarán entrar.

-No me mires así, yo no se por qué mis libros estaban en el techo. –lo se, no te preocupes, si igual me divertí viéndote como loca buscarlos.

Hermione empezó a reírse de tal manera que a la cara de Ginny se mimetizó con el color de su cabello.

-De mí no te ríes, ¡esto es la guerra! -¿A si? ¿Qué piensas hacerme?

Ginny se acercó a su cama y tomó una almohada, e inmediatamente Hermione hizo lo mismo, y fue así como en la habitación de Ginny comenzó una guerra de almohadas, en la cual ninguna de sus participantes quería salir perdedora. Pero al cabo de 10 minutos ambas ya estaban exhaustas.

Ginny se tiró en su cama y le dijo a la castaña que hiciera lo mismo. Hermione lo dudo un poco, pero como era costumbre que las dos se recostaran juntas, no tuvo otra opción, ya que no quería que su amiga sospechara nada.

La pelirroja había quedado tan cansada que cerró los ojos para descansar y se ladeó

-_inconscientemente- _para el lado en que estaba Hermione. Ésta también se giró hacia el lado de Ginny y se quedó mirándola, contando sus pecas. Estaba tan sumergida intentando lo imposible, que no se percató que Ginny la estaba mirando desde hace unos instantes.

Ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos, ninguna se atrevía a moverse para no romper el momento. Hermione empezaba a sentir un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda y se alojaba en ciertas zonas como un dolor que clamaba por ser saciado.

Mientras tanto Ginny no dejaba de seguir a Hermione con la mirada, mientras que en su cara empezaba a dibujarse una sonrisa sexy que descontroló a Herms.

No sabe cómo fue que su mano derecha rozó la mano de Herms, pero hizo que a ésta le diera una oleada de calor increíble, que recorría todo su cuerpo, pero que de un momento a otro, cuando las miradas se intensificaron, se albergó más abajo del monte de Venus. Y no aguantó más y se levantó de la cama buscando una excusa para tal brusco y repentino cambio.

-Vamos Ginny, falta poco para que comience la siguiente clase. ¿Acaso no vas?

-Claro Herms. -Ginny seguía con esa sonrisa, sabía que ese era un típico comentario de su amiga.

Pero luego del intercambio de miradas con ella, Ginny ahora estaba más radiante que antes y Hermione no sabía el por qué. La verdad es que pensó que quizás habría sentido lo mismo que ella, pero desechó esa idea rápidamente. Quizás más rápido de lo debido.


	2. Yo te alivio

**Capítulo 2**

**-Yo te alivio- **

Luego de aquel "encuentro" en la habitación de Ginny, las cosas entre ella y Hermione cambiaron. Ahora pasaban mayor tiempo la una con la otra, comían, iban de compras, salían a divertirse, hacían todo juntas.

Ya era verano, y se encontraban en La Madriguera, les habían dado unas semanas libres.

Una tarde de sábado, Ginny se había ido cerca de un lago a descansar, pero sobre todo a pensar en lo que últimamente le estaba pasando con su amiga, no podía comprender cómo era que la necesitaba tanto, cómo era que le daban ganas de matar a su hermano cuando intentaba algo con ella.

La más pequeña de los Weasley luego de dar una y otra vez vuelta a todos sus "síntomas", llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione Granger era quien estaba presente en sus sueños, era ella con quien quería pasar el resto del año, del verano, de su vida.

Y como ella no era alguien de muchas palabras, sino más de acción, estaba decidida a hacer algo para sanarse luego. Para saciar una sed que la estaba quemando por dentro.

Ginny se apoyó en un árbol para poder descansar y pensar en cómo podría poner en marcha el plan para sanarse. Cerró sus ojos y se quedo así para pensar mejor.

A lo lejos venía Hermione, quien estaba buscando a la pelirroja, y la divisó en un árbol aparentemente durmiendo. A si que se acercó con cuidado para no despertarla, y se recostó en el pasto para mirar el cielo.

-Ah, ¡Me duele mucho! –dijo Hermione, ya que el dolor de su espalda la estaba matando. Ginny se percató de la presencia de la castaña por su quejido.

-¿Qué te pasa Herms?

-Nada, sólo ando con un dolor de espalda. No te preocupes. –Acto seguido, le regalo a Ginny una sonrisa muy dulce que derritió a la pelirroja.

A Ginny se le cruzó por su mente cambiar el plan que tenía, ya que la ocasión que se le presentaba no la podía dejar escapar, y una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su cara.

-Van Hermione. Acuéstate boca abajo.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, que no muerdo. Sólo te voy a dar un masaje para que se te pase un poco el dolor.

-¿Tú? ¿Desde cuándo sabes dar masajes? –al ver la cara de enojo que puso se amiga ante aquel comentario se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. –Esta bien, pero se suave.

Hermione se recostó boca abajo dejándose a merced de su amiga, cosa que a ella tampoco le desagradaba, sino todo lo contrario. Le agradaba cuando Ginny la tocaba, le hacía cosquillas, cuando se rozaban las manos por accidente.

-Tienes que confiar en mí. Aparte te vas a relajar mucho con este masaje. –dijo la pelirroja, quien se acercaba a su amiga y se sentó en sus piernas

-¿Qu- qué haces? –balbuceó la castaña

-Te dije que tienes que confiar en mi ¿o no? –aprovechándose de la situación, se sentó a escasos centímetros de su retaguardia, cosa que hizo que a Hermione le recorriera una electricidad a lo largo de su espalda.

Ginny empezó a darle el masaje a su amiga, pero luego de pocos minutos se olvidó completamente de el. Ahora se concentró en tocar cada vértebra, cada curva, cada centímetro de _su_ Hermione.

La castaña disfrutaba de cada caricia, de cada roce que hacían las manos de Ginny en su espalda, y poco a poco empezó a notar como cierta área de su anatomía empezaba a humedecerse, y le dieron unas ganas terribles de besar a la pelirroja. Ella pensaba que eso jamás podría ser, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba que Ginny no la perdonara nunca, lo único que quería era besarla, probar sus labios, su esencia.

Ginny se acercó al área del cuello, y al menor roce que hizo, a Hermione se le escapó un gemido, muy leve pero que Ginny percató y sonrió para si misma. Y fue ahí cuando supo que era ahora o nunca, que tenía que aprovechar esta situación. Se acercó más aún al cuello, empezó a masajearlos, esta vez con sus labios, dejando pequeños besos alrededor del área.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo una Hermione casi como un suspiro.

-Shhh, te dije que confíes en mi –Ginny en este punto ya no aguantaba más, pero quería hacer que Hermione la deseara más, que sufriera de deseo, que se quemara por dentro por no poder tenerla.

Sacó del camino ese cabello desaliñado, pero que ahora encontraba más sexy que nunca. Se acercó al lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione, lo besó y mordió, para luego volver a besarlo.

Hermione en ese momento del masaje ya se había olvidado completamente del dolor, sólo le importaba que Ginny no se saliera de encima, que siguiera tocándola. Pero necesitaba probar esos pequeños y finos labios con los cuales había soñado mucho tiempo, fue así como se giró, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja quien en ese instante quedó debajo de Hermione.

Ginny esta extasiada por la situación al encontrarse con una nueva Hermione más decidida. En su sexo se había alojado una sensación que ella sólo había experimentado en su alcoba, de noche cuando pensaba en la castaña. Pero ahora era mucho más fuerte, más dolorosa, era mil veces mejor que en sus sueños. Cierta humedad en sus bragas, el calor excesivo que tenía, esas palpitaciones que sentía en su sexo la estaban matando.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, intensificando más las miradas de deseo. La humedad, las palpitaciones, los escalofríos que sentían estaban a mil por hora.

Hermione se acercó a la cara de Ginny, quedando separadas por escasos centímetros, hizo el ademán de besarla, y luego se alejó. Quería ver la cara que ponía la pelirroja si la besaba, y la respuesta que obtuvo le encantó, vio como Ginny cerraba los ojos y entreabría sus labios.

Hermione tomó la cara de Ginny y fundió sus labios en uno solo. Existía tanta armonía entre ellas, que su primer beso fue perfecto. Era una sensación nueva para ambas, era más delicado, más sutil, más excitante. Sus lenguas bailaban al acorde de la canción más melódica que existe. La lengua de Ginny era muy suave, delicada, grandiosa. Ginny rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos, atrayéndola aún más hacia ella, haciendo que sus sexos se juntaran, poniendo la situación más candente. Esto hizo que el beso se intensificara, ninguna de las dos se quería separar, pero el hecho de que necesitaban respirar las hizo apartarse.

Hermione seguía arriba de la pelirroja, la miró y le depositó un beso en su frente, luego al ver que sus labios se habían hinchado por el apasionado beso, se mojó los suyos y situó un pequeño beso en los labios de Ginny.

La menor de los Weasley quería una segunda ronda, así que mordió el labio inferior de Hermione, para luego besarlo. Se giró y ahora ella estaba arriba de la castaña, ella quería tener el control. Comenzó por besarle el cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban el abdomen de Hermione, poco a poco empezaron a subir hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Al notar que esta endurecido, se fundió en un beso más apasionado.

-Ginny –suspiro la castaña al momento en que una de las rodillas de Ginevra rozó su sexo.

Ambas estaban con la respiración entrecortada y ahora deseaban algo más que solo besos y caricias. Pero Ginny tenía otros planes en mente y depositó un leve beso en la mejilla de Hermione, y se sentó apoyada en el árbol.

-Ves, que te dije. Con mis masajes se te iba a terminar el dolor. –mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sexy a su castaña.

Hermione quería reírse a carcajadas, pero quiso seguirle el juego a Ginny. –En eso te equivocas, se me quitó el dolor de los hombros hacia arriba, pero hacia abajo el dolor me esta matando, ¿crees que me puedes ayudar con eso?

-Por supuesto, te voy a dar masajes por el resto de tu vida, cada día, cada noche. Ven y seguimos con otra sesión de masajes. –rió y apoyó su cabeza en el árbol.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó donde estaba Ginny, le estiró la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Al tenerla de frente hizo que retrocediera dos pasos y quedo entre ella y el árbol y la volvió a besar. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró con una voz muy sensual:

-Pero quiero el masaje en mi habitación. Ahora –y se alejó del lugar dejando allí a Ginny quien seguía en el árbol. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione.

Mientras caminaba Ginny se rió, ya que en su vida había dado un masaje, y ahora éstos le habían dado el mejor momento de su vida. Después de todo, no cualquiera puede dar un masaje que te haga estar otro mundo. Y ahora ella viviría en otro junto con Hermione.

wow mi primer fic, se que aún tengo muchas cosas que pulir.

dejen review y diganme que tal les parecio, y apreciaría algunas criticas constructivas

que me ayuden a mejorar =D


End file.
